Something Strange
by Princess Dash
Summary: A young girl named Haley is like no other girl, she was born with Pony ears and Pegasus Wings, but that's not all it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, a mother and father were to have a child, but...they were in for one HECK of a surprise.

The mother pushed and pushed as the doctor had instructed. but what came out surprised the doctor the most.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT..? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

The child had tan skin and very little but dirty blonde hair, hazel green eyes.

But what surprised the doctor the most was what was on the girl's head and back.

Along with her hair, she had no human ears...but she didn't need them because on her head were two sky blue pony ears and on her back were two sky blue pegasus wings.

"What's wrong doctor? Is she blind? Deaf?" Mom asked.

"No miss, here you are..." The doctor said.

When the doctor lifted the baby up to her mother, Mom gasped and started crying tears of joy.

"Oh! I knew it! I knew she would have them!" Mom cried.

"She certainly is something." The doctor commented.

"But we'll love her all the same." Dad finally spoke.

"Miss, we need to get her cleaned up and run some tests if you don't mind." The Doctor said.

"Alright, but may i request something?" Mom asked.

"Of course."

"Please be gentle with my baby girl, don't scare her or anything." Mom said.

"Of course we won't, we'll be as gentle as we can be, but these tests need to be ran."

The doctor finally took the child from her Mother and ran down the halls and to the nursery.

"Let's clean her up first. Nurses!" The doctor called.

Two nurses appeared at both his sides.

"Yes doctor?"

"We've got a newborn to clean and run tests on!" The Doctor said.

"Right away!"

One nurse took the girl from the doctor and ran over to the baby bath, the noice of the running water was enough to make the child cry.

"WAAHHHH! Aha... AHHH!"

"No No No...Shh, Shhh, it's okay, you're safe."

The soothing voice of the nurse calmed the girl and they cleaned her without any more crying.

* * *

Once the tests and cleaning was done, they returned the child to the hospital room.

"Oh, nurses, Did you find anything?" Mom asked.

"Sadly, no. We don't know what is wrong, we've...we've never seen this before." One nurse said.

"I see. Well, i'm sure it'll be fine." Mom replied simply.

"We'll leave you alone now." The other nurse said, walking out of the room with the second nurse.

"She's one of us, dear. I knew it." Mom said.

"We must not let anyone know about this or we'll be in trouble!" Dad said.

"You're right. we'll figure something out." Mom said.

Days passed and Mom and Dad were finally let out of the hospital.

"Now, we must plan out how to hide this." Dad said.

"She is too young for any hoodies or Jackets really." Mom pointed out.

"Then let's make one up i guess."

Dad loosened the blanket and created a makeshift hood.

"Perfect." They both said.

Suddenly a car pulled up in front of them and much to their horror it was the press.

"Madam! How do you feel about this new sight?" One said.

"Sir! You're thoughts?" another said.

The young child soon cried due to the noise, which made the Mother very upset.

"Back off! You've already made her scared! We aren't answering anything! She's a perfectly healthy girl! There is no 'Strange sight' about her!" Mom cried out.

The parents then began running, even after Mom's outburst, the press continued.

They place the child in her seat and drove off they soon made it home and rushed inside.

The press followed them home, thankfully, they were safe inside.

Soon enough the press gave up and left. They hadn't really gotten good shots of the child which was another good thing. They were all blurs.

"That was close." Dad said, he looked to the mother whom was in a rocking chair trying to calm the crying child.

"Shhh, Shh, it's okay, Mommy's here. don't cry."

The child soon calmed down and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"This is gonna be one looonng ride." Mom said.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll figure it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the safety of their home, The new Parents set they're baby in her Crib and removed her makeshift hoodie.

"What are we going to do? We can't let anyone know about this..." Mom said.

Mom and Dad finally let themselves go and they're own ears and Mom's wings appeared. Mom's ears and wings were also Sky Blue while Dad's ears were a light skin color.

"I knew she'd have them though! I'm so happy!" Mom cheered

"Honey, We're gonna have to take her eventually..." Dad warned.

"I know, i just don't know how to do it..." Mom replied.

"What are we gonna name her?"

Mom looked at the crib that the child laid in and decided.

"Her name will be Haley."

"That's a perfect name for her." Dad replied.

Mom picked Haley up once again and examined her ears and wings.

"She's definitely a Princess." Mom said.

"I'll go and make dinner." Dad said as he walked out of the nursery.

Mom looked at Haley with a loving gaze. She knew she couldn't take her or tell her yet, but one day. She would have to.

* * *

The next few days were a ride, It was normal for new parents to have some troubles with a NORMAL baby, but with Haley's ears and wings, it became harder as she grew.

Her wings made her hard to catch due to the fact that she had started flying. Her ears gave her slight enhanced hearing.

But today, they learned something new.

Haley had magic...

They were watching TV in the living room with Haley sucking on a pacifier.

She tried to reach for her drinking cup but failed, her mother tried to give it to her, but Haley whined, telling her Mother she could do it on her own.

Haley reached her hand out and seconds later, her hand was encased with a bright pink aura and so was the cup.

The cup began to float to Haley and she happily began drinking.

Mom looked to Dad with a shocked expression.

"She...has...MAGIC?!"

Dad had no words.

"My baby really is special. She really IS an alicorn." Mom said.

"Remember, when she's the right age, We MUST take her to the land." Dad said.

"I know."

Haley looked to her parents as if she could hear and understand everything they said.

Haley let out a yawn which told her parents it was nap time.

"Aww, nap time for the Princess!" Mom said.

Mom picked Haley up and carried her to her Princess themed nursery, she placed the baby in the carriage crib and sang her to sleep.

"Goodnight my little princess, sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Years pass and Haley was now 14 years old, wearing a bright pink jacket with blue jeans and black boots. Her parents of course aged as well, Her mother warned her everyday not to take off her jacket no matter how warm it got, Haley knew exactly why and understood.

She was now on her way to school, preparing herself for what lied ahead of her.

She pushed open the door and as soon as she did, all eyes laid on her, people started to whisper among themselves. Haley just breathed and continued on her way.

Haley finally reached her classroom door and was one of the first ones there. She put away her stuff and sat at her desk.

Soon enough, everyone arrived and she saw a group of girls walking toward her and made a circle around her.

"Excuse me! What are you doing in MY desk freak?"

Haley sighed and replied bluntly, "Pardon me, Tiffany, this is my desk. You can't go around claiming everything is yours."

Haley looked at her book and decided to sketch before class started. Bad idea.

"Ohh!" Tiffany took the sketch book from her desk.

"Hey!"

"What's this?" Tiffany began looking through the sketches and laughed.

"Ha! I knew it! You're still into him!"

On one page was a sketch of Haley with a hooded boy.

"You remember that he left this school months ago right? Quit being such a wimp and get over it freak!"

Haley finally had enough.

"Teacher! These girls are bothering me and taking my belongings!"

The teacher sighed and faced the girls.

"Ladies, please stop bothering, Miss Haley and return her stuff or you can go to the Principle!"

Tiffany and her group sighed and returned Haley's book and left.

Haley returned to her sketching until class started.

* * *

The day ended and Haley was ready to get home, Those girls were wrong, the hooded boy in the sketches was indeed her friend still. She just didn't know how to tell him the truth.

She planned to call him when she got home, It had been a while and who knows? Maybe he would move back and she wouldn't be so lonely...

She wished...

* * *

When Haley arrived back home, she went up to her room and pulled out her laptop, she opened her video calling app and called Kenny, surprisingly. he answered!

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Kenny! It's been a while hasn't it?" Haley greeted.

 _"Haley?"_

"Yeah it's me." Haley replied.

 _"You don't know how bad i've missed you."_

"Right back at ya." Haley said sadly.

 _"Is everything okay?"_

"Being honest, no." Haley said.

 _"What happened?"_

"Bullies. Bullies everywhere." Haley said.

 _"You know what."_

"Hm?"

 _"Meet me at your bus stop. I'm coming back."_

* * *

 **Where i say, Kenny. I think you all know who i'm referring to.**

 **-PrincessRD**


	4. Chapter 4

Haley now stood at the nearest bus stop, awaiting her friend Kenny McCormick. She was happy to see her friend but also a little nervous.

It had been Months since they last got together. Who knows how much he could have changed...

While lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the bus pull up and out came a 14 year old blonde headed boy with baby blue eyes, wearing an orange parka with orange pants, brown gloves and black shoes.

"Haley?"

Haley jumped and smiled a the sight of her blonde haired friend.

"Hey Kenny, it's been a while."

Kenny wrapped his arms around Haley in both Happiness and Comfort. Haley gently returned the hug.

"You don't realize what i've gone through since you left." Haley whispered

"Well, i'm here now, No one is going to get to you."

She relaxed, she knew that what he said is true.

* * *

 _She had only been there a few days, and it was the worse._

 _The moment she had walked into the doors, all eyes were on her, and everyone began to whisper._

 _"Why is she wearing a jacket in the spring?"_

 _"What's with the coat?"_

 _"She must be hiding something."_

 _Haley frowned at they're words. Just then, three girls walked up to her and glared._

 _"You're new here, so i'm going to warn you, DO NOT get in my way. Am i clear?"_

 _Haley nodded in fear, fear of what would happen if she shook her head in disagreement._

 _The main girl smiled in satisfaction, she began to wall back the way she came from._

* * *

Haley gasped as if she was underwater.

"Haley?!"

Haley looked to the blonde haired boy that laid in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to wake you up..." Haley said as she turned back on her side, clutching a light pink unicorn to her chest.

"Everything okay?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Haley lied.

Kenny sat on the bed and watched as she refused to go to sleep.

"Again?"

Haley nodded.

"Come here."

Haley crawled out from under her blankets and allowed Kenny's arm to wrap around her.

"I know what'll calm you down." Kenny said.

"What's that?"

 _"Hush now,_

 _quiet my angel._

 _You're safe in my arms,_

 _No one or No thing will find you._

 _Rest now, cradled in my arms."_

Haley gasped and looked at Kenny with an awed expression.

 _"Shhh, hush now Angel._

 _I will keep you safe._

 _So, rest, cradled in my loving arms."_

Haley crawled back into bed and relaxed, soon, she fell asleep once again.

"I promise, you'll have your protector, No matter what. I'm moving back..."

* * *

 **Told you all...**

 **-PrincessRD**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Haley and Kenny awoke, they were greeted by Haley's parents.

"Good morning my little Princess! Hope you slept good!" Mom said

Haley rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Mom, I still don't understand why you call me that..." Haley replied.

"Because you're our little Princess! And you always will be!" Dad said.

Haley could tell there was something more to them calling her Princess than just because she was they're child...

"Then, your my Queen and King if i'm your Princess!" Haley called.

"Clever, Haley. Clever." Dad said.

"Alright, We'd better get ready for school." Kenny said.

Mom and Dad left and Haley was already in her bathroom with the door locked.

When Kenny noticed this he muttered, "Guess someone is ready to get the day over with..."

* * *

Once Haley and Kenny were dressed, they were off.

"Mom says that she's arranged for you to come to school today, So the school has a little surprise!" Haley said.

They arrived to the school and the moment they opened the doors...

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!"

Kenny's mouth dropped open, They did this for him...

"Surprise, losers..." Tiffany muttered.

"Thank you everyone. But thank Haley, she was the one to call me and ask me to return." Kenny said.

"Lame, baby!" One of Tiffany's friends called.

"Quiet!" Someone called back.

As the day continued, Kenny and Haley talked and laughed as they reunited with one another.

But that laughter soon was faded, Kenny was gone, Haley was cornered...She was doomed...

Or so she thought...

"You big baby! You called Kenny back just because you were a scaredy cat! Well, let's see him try something now..."

Haley closed her eyes tight as she feared for her life, but, nothing came...

Haley opened her eyes and saw a caped crusader on one knee in front of her.

"Why don't you find another teen to torture?"

"Why don't you find someone else to defend masked freak?" Tiffany called.

The 'Masked Freak' stood and kicked the girl in the stomach then gave her a punch in the eye.

"Watch your tongue when you see this girl again, if you don't...I'll be back..."

The caped crusader soon disappeared.

Haley ran for her life.

When the day ended, Kenny and Haley walked back to Haley's home for the night.

When Haley was with Kenny, she knew that nothing much mattered, She felt her heart race when they were together.

She soon realized.

She was falling in love with the orange parka boy...


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't know how to describe how she felt when she was around him, her heart raced. She felt warm. She felt cared for and soothed when he held her, and when he sung to her that night. She knew that he would never let anyone harm her.

"Haley?"

Haley was brought back to reality when said boy spoke up.

"Uh, Yeah?" She replied.

"You okay? You spaced out there." He asked.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She replied simply.

Kenny knew her better than that.

"No you're not. What's going on?" Kenny asked.

"It's nothing Kenny. Please."

Kenny sighed and let it go, but he just knew that something was wrong.

* * *

 _She managed her days even after Tiffany's warning, but she feared to go anywhere near her._

 _But that day was her worst._

 _Haley was walking down one of the hallways of the school when she felt herself fall to the ground._

 _She looked up and saw Tiffany and her two helpers._

 _"Aww, did the baby with her jacket slip?"_

 _Haley could feel her tears starting to fall. She ran down the hallways of the school and hid in a dark corner._

 _"What did i do to deserve this?"_

* * *

Haley awoke from her daydream and looked up at the ceiling of her Princess themed bedroom.

"Why do i keep having those memories flood back to me?"

Haley knew something was wrong, she knew her parents were hiding something. She just knew it.

Then, it hit her.

"What if i AM a Princess?"


	7. Chapter 7

The realization hit her like a bag on bricks. She ran to her parents room and began to look around for anything that can tell her about her life.

"Come on, Come on! There has to be something!"

She scanned the shelf's, looked under the bed. It wasn't until she looked in the closet that she discovered a photo of her parents with their ears and her mother's wings.

They had a photo of when she first flew, when she discovered she had magic, But what caught Haley's eye was a secret trunk...and it could only be opened by magic.

"If i have magic, then..." Haley held up her hand and willed her magic to unlock the trunk. To her Surprise, it worked.

"Yes!"

Haley looked into the trunk and discovered a lone book covered in dust, due to it not being read. She lifted the book up and looked at the title.

"Equestrian Princess History and Story..."

Haley opened the book and her eyes widened, this book had everything she needed!

Where she comes from, What she is, it's all there!

"This is exactly what i need!"

Haley then quietly snuck back to her bedroom but quickly hid the book as she remembered that Kenny was staying with her, but When she saw that he was sleeping, She quietly climbed on her bed and opened the book once more.

"Okay lets see, Relations, Spells, Ah! Here we are, The Princess's Legend..." She began to read. "It is prophesied that on a summers day, a new Princess will be born then when she is 14 she will be crowned Princess of Ponyville!" Haley realized what her parents were hiding, They were nervous to talk with her.

Well, she'll fix that.

* * *

That next day at breakfast, Haley looked at her parents and said.

"Mom, Dad, there's something i want to talk to you about after school."

Her parents looked at her with a scared look on they're faces.

"O-Of course sweetie. Speaking of Which you both should get going!'" Mom said.

"Yeah, don't wanna be Late!" Dad added.

"Let's go, Ken." Haley said as she stood from her chair.

"Okay." Kenny said as he followed close behind.

The school day was as boring as usual and it was time to go home.

"Kenny, i need you to stay in my room while i talk to my parents for a bit."

Kenny's eyes widened at the odd request.

"Why?" He pondered.

"Because i don't want you to hear." She said bluntly.

"Ohh i get it." Kenny said and said nothing else as they walked home.

When they arrived, Kenny did as he was asked and walked to Haley's room.

"Mom! Dad! I need to talk with you!"

Her Mother and Father appeared at her sides in a flash.

"Yes my little Princess?"

"Want to explain THIS?" Haley said as she revealed the book.

Her parents faces turned white as they discovered that they're secret was uncovered.

"Where did you find that?" Her mother asked. darkly.

"I found it in a magical locked chest in your closet."

"Haley, you went through our things?" Dad asked.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to lecture me because i went through your stuff without permission and blah blah blah!" Haley said as she glared with betrayal at her own Mother and Father.

"But, this is different. This is my LIFE! THE LIFE THAT YOU HID FROM ME!"

"We did it for you! We were going to tell you eventually!" Mom said.

"Well, too late! I read everything i needed from this book!" Haley said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Just leave me alone!"

Haley slammed the door closed in anger and betrayal.

"Uh, everything okay?"

Haley jumped and realized Kenny was in the room.

"Uh, Yeah! everything's fine! Other than the fact that my parents lied to me!" Haley said.

"What?" Kenny replied.

"Something you wouldn't understand."

Haley sighed and hid the book under her bed.

"Kenny, you should get home. I think your sister will be missing her Guardian Angel..." Haley said.

"But what about-"

"I'll be okay."

The look on Kenny's face was heart breaking for he was worried for his best friend.

"I'll start calling you every day after i get home from school. Promise." Kenny said.

"Same here."

Haley watched as Kenny left her home for what she thought was the final time...

For her heart was telling her that he would come back for her. She just wasn't listening...


	8. Chapter 8

Haley sat on her bed reading her parent's book. She was just so interested. Yet, she felt betrayed like a Hero in a Fairy Tale...Her parents had hidden her life from sight for 14 years! How could she not feel this way?

She stopped on a page that the writing had been covered. She uncovered it and realized...it was a spell. A spell to open a portal to the land of Equestria.

"No way..." She began to read over it's contents. "All it takes is a heart and peace sign drawing, and to recite the following words."

Haley grabbed a piece of paper and her pencil and drew a Heart and Peace sign combined.

She placed it on the floor and began to recite the words in the book.

 _"Magic and Friendship collide_

 _Human world and Pony land combine,_

 _Human and Pony kind are one!_

 _Magic of Harmony!_

 _Take me Home!"_

She suddenly felt herself being lifted up and up, then before she knew it, she passed out.

* * *

She could hear the sound of hooves approaching her. Wait, HOOVES?!

"She's over here Princess Celestia!"

"Who is she?"

"I don't know she just appeared out of nowhere!"

Haley slowly began to wake up from her trip. She reached up to rub her eye but her hand didn't feel the same...She opened her eyes and saw that she too had her own set of hooves.

"Ahhh! What the?!"

She looked down at herself and was shocked and felt like fainting once again.

She turned into a cyan blue mare with a horn and a pair of Pegasus wings, her mane was Rainbow colored and her tail was a bright pink along with her eyes.

"Wha...What the?" She put a hoof to her head.

"Figures, i enter a land of baby horses i turn into one myself." She told herself.

She tried to stand on her hooves but she fell right back down.

"Once again, i must have broke a hoof or two when i fell..."

Oh boy she had an adventure ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

The ponies helped her into Canterlot castle and placed her on a daybed.

"Wha...What happened?" Haley asked.

"We found you on the ground with a broken hoof. Thankfully we have treated your wound."

Haley looked up and her mouth dropped. There. There stood the very Alicorn that her Mother told her about in stories.

Princess Celestia.

"I...i..." Haley tried to process everything.

"Is everything Alright?" She asked in concern.

"Uh...Yes! Yes, i'm alright! I'm just confused..." Haley said as she stared at her hooves.

"I completely understand, you must have lost your memory when you fell." Celestia said.

"I last remember reading a book and i was being lifted, then i wake up here."

"What were you reading exactly?"

"Equestrian Princess History and Story."

Celestia gasped and put a hoof to her mouth.

"It's you."

* * *

Later, with Haley's parents.

"Honey. Don't you think Haley has been awfully quiet up there?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, she has..."

Both parents dashed up the stairs and slammed the door open, But their faces turned into a face or horror when they saw the drawing on the ground and the book open.

"Oh no...She left..." Mom said

Mom picked up the book and slammed it closed in anger.

"She went to Equestria..." Dad said as he walked up beside his wife.

"We have to find her."


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later, Haley was laying in a bed with her hoof wrapped in a bandage, she was still unsure of these pampering's but, then again...It wasn't that bad to be pampered every so often...

"Alright everypony, i wish to speak to the princess alone."

All the servants moved away for the Princess to come closer.

"I have some questions for you Princess."

"Uh okay, but i'm not really a Princess. i'm only a teenager." Haley replied.

"I'm afraid that's a lie. You are to be future Princess of Ponyville." Celestia said.

"I still don't understand, Are my parents here?"

"I'm afraid they are not here yet, Princess. But they'll be here in time for the coronation i am certain." Celestia once again spoke with her Royal tongue.

"Might wanna recheck that your highness."

Haley and Celestia looked to see Haley's parent's in they're pony forms.

Haley's father was a unicorn with green eyes and a light grey mane and tail with a fishing pole cutiemark.

Haley's Mother was a cyan blue alicorn with pink eyes and a brown mane and tail with a red and pink heart cutiemark.

"We must speak with our daughter alone, if you would."

"Of course."

Celestia and her servants then left the couple with they're daughter.

"What do you two want?"

"Why did you cast that spell?! Don't you realize what you've done!" Dad exclaimed.

"Well, i wanted to explore my TRUE home! Since you both LIED TO ME ALL MY LIFE!" Haley exclaimed as her horn ignited from her anger. "YOU DON'T REALIZE HOW I FEEL! I FEEL AS THOUGH I'VE BEEN BETRAYED BECAUSE I HAVE! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU BOTH WERE HONEST!"

Haley's mother put a hoof to her chest, She knew that this would have happened. Now that she was seeing the result of her choices, she regretted those same choices.

"Haley, please, let us-"

"No Mom. You had your chance to explain. But you wasted it."

and with that, Haley ran off in sadness.

* * *

When Haley's parents arrived in the land of Equestria, they had a sense of where they're daughter would be, Canterlot Castle.

Mother flew and Father teleported.

They could hear voices from the first floor bedroom.

Mother and Father walked up to the door and listened.

Her husband used his magic to open the door.

"Might wanna recheck that your highness."

The two alicorns turned to the couple and they're eyes widened in surprise.

"Mom?! Dad?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Haley ran as fast as she could, tripping every so often for she was not used to her new hooves.

"They lie to me! and they still think I'll forgive them?! NO!" Haley said as she kept running.

"Princess?"

Haley looked up and her eyes widened, A cyan blue pegasus with pink eyes and a pink mane and tail stood before her.

"I'm so sorry i just..." She said before her eyes filled with tears once again.

The pony lifted Haley's chin and smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay Princess, i understand that you are stressed."

Haley felt a connection to this pony, she wasn't sure why.

"I must go." Haley said as she ran off again.

Haley then ran into a nearby forest, little did she know she had just run into The Everfree Forest.

* * *

"Oh why did we lie to her? If we were just honest! This wouldn't have happened!"

Mom was pacing back and forth after her child ran off in anger.

"Honey, she wouldn't have understood. That's why we waited."

The Princess then walked back in with a sad look upon her face.

"Have you found her?"

Princess Celestia nodded her head and sadly replied, "We have, but she's in grave danger."


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Celestia watched as the parents, cried for they're child's well being.

"This is all our fault! We should have just told her!" Mom cried.

Dad put a hoof on her back in comfort.

"Shouldn't the guards go after her?" Dad questioned.

"Your highness!"

Two stallions then called, they seemed to be hiding something...

"Yes?" Princess Celestia said.

"Can we talk to you?" One of the stallions asked.

"Of course, Please wait here." Princess Celestia said as she walked to the stallions.

"What is it? Did you get her?"

The stallions revealed the sleeping alicorn with evil grins.

Princess Celestia grinned evilly, she looked at the alicorn with an Evil look in her eyes.

"You little pony, its a shame that your coranation won't happen with me here..."

* * *

 **Uh oh, what's wrong with Princess Celestia? You guys leave a Review!**

 **Also. I'm having another case of Writers Block.**

 **HELP!**

 **-PrincessRD**


	13. Chapter 13

Princess Celestia lead her guards through the castle and into the dungeon. Where they planned to keep the young alicorn until her coronation came, and Celestia's plan would unfold.

"Throw her into one of the cells until it's time."

The guards nodded and followed with their task. Princess Celestia walked away and back to the parents with a saddened look on her face.

"My guards have returned her but i'm afraid she will not awaken until her coronation..."

The couple looked at one another in worry for they're child.

"What do you mean?" Mother asked.

"It appears she was attacked by a Timberwolf. She must have fought it out and ran away but that didn't mean she was left uninjured."

Mom gasped as her hooves flew to her mouth.

"We will tend to her as best we can, but we cannot promise she will be the same."

Mom and Dad nodded with tears in they're eyes.

Princess Celestia left without another word.

* * *

Weeks passed and The day of the coronation came at last. Haley was sleeping in her dungeon, No. Celestia was not right. She had woken up hours later that day, and Celestia explained to her, what was going to happen.

Haley was going to walk down the aisle wearing her coronation gown and shoes. Princess Celestia would make her vow that she would look over her Subjects, but Haley knew that she could not vow for that...

She was only 14! She had a life to live!

She had to get out!

Haley ignited her horn and the door unlocked...

"Yes...Me and my family have to leave! I have a bad feeling about Princess Celestia. Something's up here..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Haley's parents were awaiting word from Princess Celestia, there were startled by a knock on the door, but it wasn't what they were expecting.

It was Haley...

* * *

 **Curse you writers block! UGH!**

 **-PrincessRD**


	14. Chapter 14

"Haley?"

Haley tried to catch her breath as she stood, She caught sight of her parents wide shocked eyes.

"Mom...Dad...I..."

Haley put a cyan hoof to her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"We need to leave! Something's up!" Haley said.

"What do you mean baby girl?" Mom asked.

"Princess Celestia is up to something! I was in the dungeons!" Haley exclaimed.

The parents looked to eachother in surprise.

"It's true!" Haley said.

"Well, then. Let's go!" Dad said.

The parents grabbed their childs hoof and began to lead her out of the castle.

"And where do you think your going?"

The three ponies turned their heads and looked to see a guard behind them.

"Princess Celestia has requested that you are not to leave until the coranation is over."

Haley gasped. She had forgotten about the guards!

"Uh oh. We got a fight on our hands. Uh, i mean Hooves."


	15. Chapter 15 (Fixed)

One battle later, Haley and her family were running out of the castle, and where the coranation was being held...

"Come on Mom and Dad! We need to get back home! I'm not ready for this!" Haley cried.

"I know you aren't! This is why we waited to bring you here!" Mom replied.

With luck, they ran right into the coranation, everypony looked to the alicorn and Princess Celestia motioned for her to come.

Before Haley could move, she felt two guards push her foward.

"Well, you may not be dressed but that doesn't matter, we can begin..." Princess Celestia cleared her throat and began.

"Mares and Gentlecolts. We are here to crown a new Princess, The Princess of Ponyville." Princess Celestia gestured to the crown and shoes, that Haley was supposedly about to wear.

"Rainbow," So that's what her pony name was. "Do you vow to look after your ponies and your kingdom on your immortal life?"

Haley breathed and replied, "No. No i do not vow."

Everypony gasped as Haley spoke.

"Perhaps you mean that you do vow?" Celestia urged.

"No. i meant it. I DO NOT vow."

Princess Celestia growled and before Haley knew it, she was face to face with The Changeling Queen.

Queen Chrysalis.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, Kenny was on a bus to take him home, but he couldn't help but feel the need to go back and stay, so. that's what he did.

"Stop this bus!"

The bus door opened and he bean to go back to Haley's house. Unaware that she wasn't there...

* * *

 **Hey guys, PRD here with an Authors note, I'm currently having another case of Writers Block, i need your guys help.**

 **Here's what i need you to do.**

 **When you leave a review, try and please leave an idea that you think would be great for the story.**

 **It may just end up in the story.**

 **Until then, i'm gonna out this story on hold so i can let you guys leave your ideas.**

 **Until next time.**

 **With love, Princess Rainbow Dash.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kenny threw open the door to his best friends house, but surprisingly no one was there.

"Where'd they go?" He pondered.

He looked in Haley's room first, then her parents room, bathroom, kitchen, and living room, and even her basement, No one was there.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Haley's eyes widened as she stared at The Changeling Queen.

"This happens every time! Why can't i win just once?!" She exclaimed.

Haley looked to her parents for an answer, but they were just as shocked as she was.

"No matter, if i can't willingly take Equestria, i'll take it by FORCE!"

Before Haley knew it, Chrysalis ignited her horn and threw Haley against the wall, knocking her out cold.

"BABY!" Mom cried.

"Now, to deal with you two." Chrysalis said as she advanced toward Mom and Dad.

Mom blasted the queen a few feet away from her and her husband to get to their daughter.

"Haley! Wake up baby! Wake up!"

A small groan emitted from the cyan alicorn, signalling that she was indeed alive, but barely...

"Mom...? Dad..?" She spoke very faintly.

"Yes baby, we're here. You're okay." Dad said.

"Mom, Dad, you need to try and fight her or find somepony to help, i can't fight." Haley said.

"But we've never fought before, we couldn't do it." Dad said.

"But you can, think of something that can anger you, that's what happens to me. Then you will be able to fight Queen Chrysalis."

The parents looked at one another then back to the pain filled mare.

Mom was about to speak when a voice filled the air.

"HALEY! HALEY PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU?!"


	17. Chapter 17

Mom and Dad's heads perked up at the familiar voice.

"K-K-Kenny...?"

She saw a pony with baby blue eyes and blonde hair run up to her.

"Haley! Are you okay?!" He cried.

"Kenny...you..need to...get back home.."

Kenny grabbed her front hooves and pulled her close.

"No! I left you once and i'm not leaving you again!" He said.

"Mom...Dad...Please try and fight. i don't know how long i'd last.."

The parents looked and each other and nodded.

"OI! BUG QUEEN!" Mom shouted.

Queen Chrysalis growled at her nick name.

"It's QUEEN CHRYSALIS!"

"Whatever! Come and get us you big bug!" Dad said.

The queen growled and the battle began.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Haley had been trying to push herself up but kept being pushed back down by her best friend.

"Kenny...they need me..." She said.

"No, you need rest." He argued.

Haley looked to him with an awed expression.

"Kenny...i've wanted to do this forever..." She said.

She grabbed his cheek with her hoof and pulled him to her, and their lips connected.

She closed her eyes in relaxation.

A magical shield surrounded the two ponies.

Well. This will end well.

It extended up until the queen and her servants were blasted miles from canterlot.

Haley broke from the kiss as the last bit of consciousness drifted from her...

Kenny felt her grip loosen and his senses were finally working once more.

"NO NO NO! Haley! Wake up!"

Haley's parents rushed over to the young ponies and they began to try and wake up the young alicorn.

"Come on honey!"

"Haley please!"

"Baby! Come on!"

They saw that they're attempts were futile and made a choice.

"Let's take her back home."

* * *

Kenny and Haley's parents recited the return spell and returned to earth.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kenny asked.

"She will be soon." Mom answered.

"Okay, may i ask a question?"

The parents nodded.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!"


	18. Chapter 18

Mom and Dad looked at one another, shocked by the blondes outburst.

"Kenny, there's something we've held from Haley for a long time, it's the reason she wears this jacket." Mom explained.

"May i?"

The parents nodded and removed her jacket, which revealed Haley's ears and wings.

"My god..." Kenny said.

"This is what she was hiding." Dad said.

"I love her..." Kenny admitted.

The parents looked to Kenny as he admitted his secret.

"How about we put her to bed so she can rest?" Mom said.

Kenny took Haley into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom.

A small groan suddenly brought him back to reality.

"Don't worry Haley. it's all okay now." He assured.

As he laid her in her bed, he gently removed jacket and pulled the covers over her body.

Once she was tucked in, he sat in a chair in the corner of her room and waited for her to awaken.

* * *

Darkness, that's all she could see, she could feel and hear. But she couldn't seem to open her eyes.

Finally, after a little while, she managed to open her eyes.

"Wh-What...?"

Kenny who was sitting in a chair heard her speak and was over joyed to see her awake.

"Haley! you're alright!" He cried.

Haley then noticed something.

"Wh-Where's my jacket?!" She cried and tried to hide her ears and wings.

"Your parent's have it. They're the one's who showed me." He said.

"You...You don't think i'm a freak? A monster?"

Kenny couldn't believe what he was hearing! Why would she think that...?

"Haley, we've been friends for years, it was those stupid girls who put those thoughts in your head." He explained. "Don't believe them. They just don't understand."

Haley smiled and hugged her friend. She was happy that he didn't run away like others would.

"Haley...i love you..." He admitted.

Haley gasped and smiled. She was wondering when he'd say that.

"You know...i was wondering when you would confess..." She said.

Kenny pulled away.

"You knew?!" He said.

Haley nodded her head in reply.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He shouted.

"Then that wouldn't have been no fun, if i knew and told you then what's the point of a confession?"

She had a point.

"But guess what?" She asked.

"What?" He replied.

"I love you too..."

Kenny's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that...

"I always have, and i always will." Haley said.

Kenny and Haley looked at each other and before you could blink an eye, their lips met.

A few seconds later, they pulled back.

"Kenny, i know you have your family but...Will you stay here with me and my family?"

* * *

 **Alright everyone, it's your time to choose!**

 **Should Kenny stay with Haley? or should he go back home to his family?**

 **You guys decide!**

 **-PrincessRD**


	19. Chapter 19 (Finale)

**The chapter you've all been waiting for, You all finally find out what Kenny's choice is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have my family to go back to but..."

Kenny lifted Haley's chin.

"I'll stay."

Haley gasped and kissed Kenny again.

"Oh Kenny, it'll be perfect. i promise!"

Haley brought him into a hug with her wings wrapped around him.

"You and i will be like Brother and Sister! It'll be just perfect!" Haley said, pulling from the hug.

Kenny smiled knowing that his new girlfriend was happy.

"Everything okay up there?" Mom called from downstairs.

"Yes mom! We're fine!"

Haley smiled, She finally had everything she could want, Her best friend was her boyfriend, a good home, good parents, mostly...

And most of all, Her boyfriend loved her for who she was.

But there was one problem left...

* * *

Monday came faster than she expected, Haley woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and was out of the door with Kenny in the blink of an eye.

When they arrived at the school, all eyes were on them.

"It's her!"

"The weirdo!"

"Run!"

And faster than lightning, everyone was gone.

Everyone, except for Tiffany and her two friends.

"Well well well, looks like the freak scared off everybody." Tiffany said.

"Back off Tiffany, i've had a long week." Haley said.

"What gives you the right to talk back to the hottest girl in school?" She eyed Kenny and smiled, "Hey cutie, you single?"

Kenny glared.

"No, and even if i was i would never date a self centered girl like you." Kenny growled.

Tiffany put the pieces together and was angered by the truth.

"YOU'RE DATING HER?! BUT I'M THE HOT ONE! NO! YOU WILL DATE ME!" Kenny flinched.

 _ **SLAP!**_

Everyone looked to the young hooded girl in shock.

"Tiffany, you may THINK you're the hottest girl in school but, You are NOT the hottest girl in the school, You CANNOT control who Kenny dates. If he wanted to date you, i'm CERTAIN that he would've done so by now!"

Tiffany was shocked at Haley's statement.

She huffed and walked away.

"Haley..."

Haley turned to Kenny to see a shocked look on his face.

"Kenny...i'm sorry about that..." Haley said.

Kenny pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't be, she won't hurt you after a talk like that." Kenny assured.

* * *

The day was over before either Haley nor Kenny could blink an eye.

When they arrived to Haley's house, they both changed into they're pajamas.

"Hey Haley, i'm a little tired, you wanna take a nap?" Kenny asked.

"Uh, i feel fine Kenny. Why?" Haley replied.

Kenny smirked and hugged her from behind. Before haley could utter a word, she was laying on top of Kenny on her bed.

"Did i mention that i have a Yandere side dearie?"

Haley's eyes widened, did he really...?

"So, you've..." Haley said.

"That's right sweetie." Kenny spoke in a soothing tone.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"So do i."

Kenny smirked and pulled her in for another kiss, while this happened, he rubbed her back and neck.

 _I could get used to this..._ Haley thought.

"So, we'll marry when we're both older right?" Haley asked.

"We sure will, my love." Kenny said.

and so, the young couple slept peacefully for the rest of the day.

And since that day.

They all lived Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

 **Yes! it's over! I can work on...Oops! I've said too much!**

 **-PrincessRD**


End file.
